Have I Met You Yet?
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: He knew exactly who she was, but he could never think of anything to say to her except Do I know you? That doesn't mean he won't continue to try.


**A/N: **Ok, ok I know I suck. I have TRORY'S to finnish, and I barely even try. But I just can't get Finn out of my head, so I figured, why not write all my Finn story's now and then I can concentrate on Tristan again. What d'you say? Sound good?" Oh well, even if it doesn't, that's the way we're doing it so deal.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NOTHING!. Enjoy...

**Have I Met You Yet?**

Finn Morgan was walking around Campus with his friends Logan Huntzberger and Colin Mcrae. Of course Logan had one of his girls with him.

The boys had decided long ago that the woman in their lives would be divided up by hair colour. Logan had the blondes, Colin the brunette's and Finn the red heads.

Except in extreme cases like Logan's cousin Stephanie; she was a blonde, but you could see how gross that would be, so she and Colin had an agreement between themselves. No one really knew all the detail's of what it entailed, just that they were free to see anyone they wanted, as long as if the other person wanted something (ie, sex, a date for a party…) they would be there.

'_So, totally getting off track here.'_ He thought to himself.

The three of them (plus Logan's current arm candy) were walking along, when Colin purposefully bumped a guy, talking to a girl..

Now she wasn't a redhead, but that didn't seem to matter when Finn saw her.

"Oh, sorry." The guy said.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" Colin wanted to know.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin." Finn informed his friend while he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in so it looked like he was kissing his cheek.

"Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort." Logan decided this was fun and he wanted to join in.

"Maytag repairman." Finn offered sarcastically as if to help.

"I've bartended for you -- for your parties."

"That's right, you have. You're a talented man." Logan turned to the girl that was just standing there, staring at them all. "He makes a kick-ass margarita."

"Thanks."

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory."

"Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope."

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?"

"Branford." Marty replied.

"Oh, excellent -- Branford. All right. Good running into you." Logan began to walk away, Finn followed, although he turned so he could look at the things he was leaving behind, mainly Rory.

"Excellent shirt." Colin commented dryly. "I can see what you see in him." He added to the girl.

"Don't be an ass, Colin." Logan called over his shoulder.

"Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small"

As they walked away they laughed, but Finn really didn't feel any desire to do so. All he'd wanted was to say something to that girl, but as he had stod there, the only words that would come out of his mouth were directed to the males.

The next time he saw her wasn't any better. Logan couldn't help himself, he was yet again and ass. And Finn – just wanting to see her again, and not remembering what dorm she said she lived in – made up some bogus story about hooking up with a girll he desperately needed to find.

As the three of them walked into Branford, after just leaving Jonathon Edwards College , Colin warned him that this was the last building.

"Ahh, uh… " as he looked around at the walls eagerly, he caught sight of the girl.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar." Logan muttered, getting very bored.

"No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. " He stopped in front of a random door. "This is where she lives."

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Rory asked as the walked over to them.

"No thanks." Logan didn't even glance at the girl, which made Finn quite happy.

"Hey." She called out.

"Don't put your number. Don't put your number!" Colin begged him.

"I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number" He replied, pointing ithe pen at Logan.

"That's my room." Rory said, getting very confused.

The three of the turned and looked at her. Logan grinned and Finn felt something inside of him snap. He wanted to hit his very good frind over the head with a mallet.

"Okay, put my number."

"Are you sure this is your room?" Finn asked, furiously trying to remove Logan's number.

"I'm sure."

"I could have sworn it was her room." He replied, '_Why not continue the charade?'_ It was kind of fun, dragging the boys all around campus.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her" she asked. _'Well aren't you a helpful one?_' he thought..

"Uh, it was short." He held his fingers up to indicate this.

"I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room." She informed him again, this time very dryly.

"I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes - they don't mix." Logan interjected.

"Redheads!" Finn cried out adamantly.

"We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of... this really old guy." Logan took a close look at the poster's in Rory's hands as his friends walked away, up the nearby stairs.

Finn stopped Colin when they reached the top of the stairs. He had found the girl, he didn't need to look anymore, so he decided to just sit and listen to the argument downstairs.

The Judi Dench comment was particularly harsh.

'_Bugger this…'_ he thought. Standing up and looking over at a girl who was just exiting her room. He put on a look of true happiness and nudged Colin, then raced down the steps.

"Logan, I think we've found it." He returned to his position and then walked over to the girl, just hearing Logan say,

"Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time."

The girl he had found was actually one of his many passed bed mates. He didn't remember their parting as being too bad, so he wasn't really expecting the slap that followed as he walked towards her, arms open as if to embrace her.

"Stay away from me Finn. And don't bother looking for Alicia either. She moved out after that little stunt you pulled." The girl told him before storming back into her room.

"Woah. That's 'The One'? What'd you do to her Finn?"

"I have no idea." He replied, turning and walking down the stairs, not too upset, just a little confussed.

Every other time he would see Rory, he acted stupid. He couldn't help it. When she was around he seemed to lose all the power he had over his mind, and began to act like a child.

As they drove to a Life and Death Brigade meeting, with their very own Reporter Girl, he was thankfully, just regular hung-over Finn.

"Hit it!" Logan cried once everyone was secure.

"Ah! Not so loud!" Finn begged, his head throbbing.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today." Steph informed him as she sat in the front passenger seat.

"Oh, and your voice helps."

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin could be so anal at times.

"Secure and in place." Logan replied.

"Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial." Finn groaned as they all insisted on continuing a conversation.

"What's wrong with Finn?"

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan." Colin muttered

"I recognized your voices, Colin."

"Could everyone keep it down, please." Finn begged as their voices seemed to get louder and louder.

"Can we remove the blindfold now?" Rory asked, a little quieter.

"We're also hiding our destination." Logan replied.

"We had to leave at this ungodly hour." Finn grumbled.

"It's four in the afternoon." Rory reminded him as if that meant something.

"He's got a thing about the sun."

"It's too bright." He added.

"So how come you're not wearing your gorilla masks?"

"She can see." Colin was starting to panic.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled."

"She's sharp." Steph commented.

"Who's the girl?"

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it."

"Oh, Gorilla Girl." This seemed to make her very happy.

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname." Steph was clearly less than pleased.

It continued like this for a long time. Rory and Logan kept talking, and Finn's head kept throbbing until they finally arrived.

"This mountain air has revivified me." Finn announced as he giggled and ran off. Moments later he heard Steph call out to him as she tried to keep up. He was just glad to be out of the small space that his car had forced him into that entire drive.

The night was fun; filled with food, booze and the few woman of their fine organization that hadn't developed a strong hatred for him yet. All while Logan was off doing his own thing, and trying to get Reporter Girl to fall.

It was only a matter of time of course, unless someone stepped in to stop it. But Finn could never summon the words.

Rory's grandparents threw that party for her. The one Logan had aptly named a 'Meat Market'.

Logan called him out on to the patio to announce that they were changing venues

And once again, all he could say to Rory was

"Do I know you?" as the words left his mouth; he thought to himself _'You BLOODY IDIOT! She's going to think you're absolutely retarded if you don't think of something else to say.'_

As they reconvened in the pool house for yet another sub-party, he once again tried to summon the courage to engage her in conversation.

She sat on a seat next to him as people danced around, drinking, eating off the plates of hors d'oeuvre's they'd swiped and just having fun.

"Gilmore, your grandfather has apalling taste in Scotch." Colin announce making his way around the back of the chair she and Finn occupied.

"I think you should go on inside and tell him!" She replied, rolling her head back to look at him.

"If he hasn't learned by now I certainly can't teach him." Colin replied, as if this were a very sad thing.

"Colin, make sure you refill that bottle with something, we don't want Ace over here to get busted." Logan reminded him.

"I know. I know."

"Refill?" Logan asked holding up a bottle

"Sure, why not?"

"Because drinking is bad. It's very, very bad and we're bad for doing it." Finn slurred drunkenly as she turned to look at him. "Spank me."

"I think the hangover tomorrow will be punishment enough."

"She hasn't had enough champagne, Logan." Finn informed his friend, before standing and walking away.

And that was it. Even though he (and all the others) proposed marriage minutes later, she rushed out to meet her boyfriend. Who didn't even seem to hesitate in his decision to break up with her so publicly

The boys all worked hard to make her forget about how sad the shaggy haired jack ass made her feel. And with the mass amounts of alcohol she drank, it seemed to work.

At least for the time being.

Logan had been incredibly bored when he decided that the three of them should bust into Rory's lecture and 'fight for her love.'

Finn and Colin were later informed that it had not gone over well with her. Logan said she was furious, but he laughed as he relayed the story, which made Finn think it wasn't a very good idea, because his friend had a little trouble when it came to sensitivity.

It was fun and a little scary, watching Logan's face when Mr Gilmore came and informed Logan that the engagement and wedding were being formalised. They later found out that was Rory's revenge, but it was still terrifying at the time.

Everytime he saw Rory he was lost for words. All that would come out iof his stupid mouth was; "Do I know you?"

She would smile, make a comment and fall silent.

He knew he was being stupid. This was Logan's girl and he had no chance, but he couldn't help himself.

When he was informed of the new status of Logan and Rory's relationship, he was less than pleased.

They were no longer just friends – Rory wanted to add the benefits, and apparently there were no strings.

They weren't exclusive, but any one with half a brain knew that still meant she was 'Logan's' and off limits. She didn't seem to be the only one who didn't know however. Robert, not belonging to the latter group decided to take a crack at getting a date.

Rory, being the nice girl everyone knew her to be accepted his invitation to Finn's birthday celebration.

He watched them walk in and made his way over to say hello.

"Robert! What are you?"

"Dead extra number two."

"Brilliant, my friend."

"Happy birthday, Finn. You owe me forty dollars."

"Well, maybe for my birthday you'll forgive me that." Robert gave him a serious look and Finn reluctantly pulled out his wallet. "Does your father have any idea what a toll his cross-dressing took on your psyche?" he asked.

"That was your father, Finn."

"Ah, you're right." He held up a hand to show his painted fingernails."My God, that explains a lot. Do I know you?"

"Rory Gilmore, Finn."

"Pleasure to meet you." Rory smiled awkwardly "All right, children, drink and be merry, for tomorrow we will all be in a great deal of pain." He turned and took a tray of shots from a girl who was walking past. Even as the words were leaving his mouth he regretted them "Thank you, darling. Your name and phone number would also be appreciated."

"Who's as drunk as I am?" Finn asked later as he walked up and puuting an arm around Colin's shoulders.

"No one since Spencer Tracy died. Finn, are there any interesting women here at all?"

"Have you tried Josie?"

"I'm getting a drink." He said in reply, frustrated for some reason.

"All righty. I have to go make the rounds." _Let's mix things up a little here…_ "Have I met you yet?"

"Several times." Rory replied.

"All right then." He turned and walked away once more.

As the night continued, he saw many things that interested him. But one was very, very intriguing.

Rory had been talking with Robert and then he went off to get drinks, Finn assumed. Logan made his way over and from what he could see, was trying to convince Rory to leave. She refused, and Logan gave up and walked away.

Finn chose this moment, to finally 'realise who she was.'

"Rory! Darling, are you having a good time?" he asked, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I am. Thanks Finn. Wait you know my name?" she asked.

"Of course. I've known your name since the first day I met you. But, I have an image to uphold." He replied seriously.

"And what's that? The forgetful drunk?" she asked with a small smile.

"Precisely." He grinned.

"So every time you asked, 'Do I know you?' You knew who I was?"

"Of course. You my dear, are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third. Rory for short. Daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and some idiot who barely takes the time to know you, and granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore."

"Wow. You do know who I am."

"You're also a journalism major, friends with a horrifying Paris Gellar. And in my opinion, wasting your time and energy with Logan. He'll never fully appreciate you."

"I… I don't know what to say Finn."

"Say you'll ditch this party. It's dead anyway. We can go somewhere, get some coffee and I can tell you everything there is to know about Finn."

"I don't know. I mean I came with Robert and…"

"Robert won't mind doll. Trust me. The second he's given up hope iof finding you – which will take approximately five minutes – he'll latch onto the closest thing. So who ever else dressed as Gogo will go home a very happy girl. Until she wakes up and realises what she really brought home. What do you say? Coffee?"

"You really do know me." She said grinning as they made their way to the door.

That's it. I would love reviews, even though that's the end i really want to know what people thought. Even if you think it sucks.


End file.
